


Stuck With You

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, M/M, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Noctis tries to fix a mistake





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timed Quest Day 3 Prompt: 絆 (Kizuna : Bonds)

  

It had been a complete accident. He was flopped over across Ignis’ couch trying to focus on movie he’d randomly thrown on TV after letting himself in to his advisor’s apartment. Ignis offered to make him hot chocolate to help him get to sleep and Noctis had eagerly accepted. When it was ready he’d quickly downed the sugary drink and reached over to set the mug down on the coffee table.

 It would have helped if maybe he’d been paying more attention, because he’d misjudged the distance and it instead wound up on the floor, shattering into several pieces. What Noctis couldn’t figure out was why Ignis was looking at him like he’d just blown up half of Insomnia instead of dropped an empty coffee cup.

“Shit, sorry Specs. I’ll clean it up,” Noctis said lazily as he swung his legs over to stand up, taking care to avoid the broken pieces of ceramic on the hardwood. Ignis was still staring at the floor in shock. His eyes were wide, mouth was hanging open, and his fists were clenched as if the accident had somehow caused him physical pain.

Noctis walked sheepishly to the hall closet to fetch the broom and dust pan as Ignis continued to stare off into space. He carefully swept the pieces of the broken cup and carried them over to the kitchen. His advisor wordlessly followed him with his eyes, looking so destressed that Noctis thought he actually might cry. Ignis was blocking the trash can, so Noctis stood awkwardly in front him holding the dust pan, unsure of how to ask him to move.

“I can, uh, replace this if you want,” he offers, hoping that would make up for his mistake. That seemed to finally draw Ignis’ attention back to him and he shut his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“It’s…It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he said sadly. He stepped aside with his head bowed, as if he couldn’t bear to look at the cup about to be thrown away, and walked out of the kitchen. In the living room he gathered a few reports in his arms and switched off the TV.

“If you don’t mind, I need to be off to bed now; I’ve a busy day tomorrow. I trust you can see yourself out?” he called curtly, keeping his back turned away.

“Y-yeah, of course. Night Specs.”

“Goodnight, your Highness. I’ll see you in the morning,” with that Ignis walked back toward his bedroom and left Noctis alone in the kitchen.

The teen looked down at the dust pan with a confused frown. His advisor wasn’t much of a materialistic person, and usually tolerated Noct’s destructive habits with little more than a disapproving shake of the head. What was it about this cup that had just gotten him effectively kicked out of the apartment?

He poked through the pieces, studying them carefully. The cup was plain white, and didn’t look to be anything special. It had a bunch of childish stick drawings all over it along with the words ‘#1 Smart Guy’ written proudly on its face in an inexperienced hand. Noctis sniggered at it, until he realized with embarrassment that _he_ had been the one that made it.

He couldn’t have been more than four or five at the time, and remembered insisting on the project to one of his nannies shortly after Ignis had first been introduced to him as his advisor-in-training. He’d noticed that his father, uncle Clarus, Cor, and some of the other very important adults around the Citadel all walked around carrying special cups as they went about their days.

Little Noctis had taken the cups as a symbol of importance and authority, and had immediately decided that his new friend needed one too, since he was incredibly important and more grown up than a lot of the adults he knew though he wasn’t that much older. He’d spent days on the project, going as far as having the cup crafted special from one of the royal artisans so he could paint it himself using some of his dad’s mugs for reference.

He had given it to Ignis for Christmas, wrapped as carefully as his childish hands could manage in some cartoon Moogle paper with a big purple bow. After he’d opened it Noctis immediately launched into his planned speech about how the cups were used to help the adults run the country, and why Ignis was going to need one to do the best job he could so they could stay together for a long time. Ignis had hugged him and told him it was the best gift he’d ever gotten. From that day forward he’d carried it with him to all his lessons, no matter how foolish it looked for a six-year-old to be proudly sipping from a coffee mug full of apple juice.

Noctis smiled sadly down at the shattered cup, finally understanding why Ignis had been so upset. He’d probably been trying to cheer him up, serving him hot chocolate in his special mug after he’d been intruded upon in the middle of the night. He probably knew Noctis had been unable to sleep due to the pressures he was under to take a more active role as the Prince. Not only had his efforts been unnoticed, as usual, but Noctis had offended him further by carelessly destroying the treasure he’d once worked so hard to craft.

He felt terrible, and found himself unable to just throw the cup away. He carried the remains out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

-

It had taken him forever to drive around town to find a store still open that sold what he needed to fix his mistake. Several hours later, he sat at his own kitchen table gluing the final piece of the mug back into place. When it was done, he leaned back to admire his handiwork. It was still chipped in a few places, but should be able to still function properly once the glue dried. He smiled to himself and let out a deep yawn, he’d been up all night and well into the morning repairing the cup and his exhaustion was finally starting to catch up with him.

He didn’t even notice the door opening and was completely oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone until Ignis was standing right in front of him.

“Is that my cup?” Ignis asked softly with a found smile on his face.

“Yeah, I fixed it. Can’t afford to suddenly have you taking your job less seriously because you lost your status symbol,” Noctis’ cheeks flushed pink and he turned his head down toward the table to escape the other man’s gaze.

Ignis laughed and walked across the room to pull Noctis into a hug, delicately whispering ‘thank you’ into his hair. Noctis wrapped his arms around him in return and nodded against his chest. “I can’t believe you still had that after all these years. You’re such a sap, Specs.”

“I’m afraid it’s all I had left of a charming little boy I knew long ago,” Ignis teased.

Noctis groaned and nuzzled into his chest, “Yeah, it’s a shame you ended up looking after me instead.”

“It’s alright, I’ve grown rather fond of you as well. I can’t think of any other Prince I’d rather be dragging out of bed or nagging to eat his vegetables,” Ignis brought his hand up and started stroking Noct’s silky black hair. It felt so good Noctis felt himself nodding off against his advisor’s warmth. They stayed in the embrace for several more minutes before Ignis gently nudged Noct awake.

“As nice as this is, perhaps you’d like to relocate to bedroom to get some rest,” Noctis yawned again and tried to dislodge himself from Ignis’ hold, but something wasn’t right.

“Uhhh, I don’t think I can,” He buried himself deeper into Ignis’ chest, cursing himself for being such an idiot and forgetting he had glue all over his hands.

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked, trying to pull away though Noctis wasn’t letting go.

 “I’m stuck.”


End file.
